Part of the Job
by Your-My-Lonely-Dream
Summary: When a young girl is accepted into the Turk Program,will it be smooth sailing?Or will obsticals get in the way of her goal? RufusXOC Teen for langue.
1. First Day Blues

_**Part of the Job**_

I ran my hair back,the blonde strands that made up my bangs hung in my eyes.I turned when I heard the door of my office being opened,a young girl avoided looking at me and handed me a paper.I knew this girl fairly well,though I'd never properly been introduced to her.I was intrigued by her,why her hair was such an unusual color,why she'd never come near my office unless instructed,why she was interested in ShinRa to begin with."Miss..."I glanced at the paper,to keep up the facade that I didn't know her,and looked back up."Zetsubu?"

" 'S an 'o' at the end,sir."She still hadn't looked at me,just tugged on her long green hair.

"Ah,I apologize, who sent you?"

"Reno told me to give that to you."I looked back at the paper.

"You have the wrong Shinra. You're looking for my father."I told her.I looked at the document, it was a letter. Tseng had given it to Reno and Reno had given it to the girl.

"Oh...Sorry..."She held her hand out for the paper.

"What's your name?"I asked setting the letter in her headed towards the door,as if she hadn't heard me."Girl!"She stopped,her hand on the doorframe."Your name?"

"Hoshi..."She muttered closing the door behind her.I grinned and sat down on my desk.

"So..."I mused."That was an application?"I asked a few moments of silent pondering,I stood,recomposing myself and straightening my suit.I called for Tseng and he opened the door a minute later.

"Sir?"The Wuitanian man stood in front of me.

"A girl was in here a moment had a piece of paper with her."He nodded."She wishes to be moved from SOLDIER to the **Department of General Affairs**?"

"Yes is quite capable of handling most of the things the rest of us handle."I swallowed my laugh.

"She looks so young."

"She's only two years younger than you sir."I was thirteen then?"Do you have concerns about her?"I looked up sharply.

""I said nodded and complied.I scowled,and my anger merely doubled when Reno waltzed through the door."Get out."

"Touchy much?Relax,I'm just here to tell you your dad's lookin' for ya."The look on my face must've tipped the redhead off about what was wrong with his statement."Er,yeah..."He stepped backwards through the door.I cursed to myself under my breath,storming through ShinRa to my fathers office.

"What do you want old man?"He glared at fat man...

"I guess you've heard about that girl."I twitched,she had a name.

"Hoshi."He waved his hand.

"Whatever.I'm going to allow her to become a Turk, for now she will stay with you.." I felt my heart do something odd and nodded."She's quite queer,if she doesn anything weird,you are to tell Tseng."I nodded again and tried very hard to close the door without slamming all,I still had to uphold my I turned around Elena and the girl were standing there.

"Elena."I nodded and she returned the girl was dressed in the uniform all the Turks wore,but she had modified my father was right,though I'd never tell anyone I'd said it,maybe she was had ripped,not cut,ripped the pants off to just under her knee and wore bright socks under it.

"This is Hoshi Zetsubo,that girl Reno took in a few years ago."I nodded.

"I met her earlier this came to my office on accident."She still didn't look at me."She seems to be to be a nice change of pace."

"Shy?Far from did live with Reno for the past three-four Hosh?"Hoshi nodded,her long bangs hid her I knew what color they were,I'd never actually seen them."Give her an hour and she'll be bouncing off the just woke up."I raised my eyebrow.

"Just?It's nine thirty,Elena."

"She took a 's still a kid."I internally winced,I didn't want someone so young in danger.

"I'm not a kid Laney."The girl yawned."Is there any coffee...?"I held back a laugh.

"If you can get Tseng and Scarlette to spare you some,your welcome to it."I said,already heading towards my office.

"Jackass...."I heard her mutter as she walked in the opposite direction,Elena left to stand where we left her."It's that way right?"I turned,though she hadn't moved her hair she was looking at me.

" you hear Tseng and a woman fighting,you're there."She snickered and I smiled softly to myself as I closed my Zetsubo....I had taken up finding out everything I could about her,though Tseng and Reeve called it 'stalking'.I suppose to some it would seem slightly stalkerish,but I don't do the 's what Reeve is for.I laughed to myself.

"What are you doing?"I hadn't heard the door,and I cursed under my breath turning to come face to face with an annoyed/amused/creeped out Hoshi holding two coffee cups.

"Nothing."She didn't ask another question,just leaned against the wall and sliding down it,sipping the she didn't talk,she stared intently at me,I could finally see past her hair.I saw her eyes were a mix of colors,grey-green with the blue tint of mako glazing them slightly.I felt slightly uncomfortable,I sat behind my desk,my chair angled towards the window.

"Ow!"I turned my head ever so slightly,the girl was sucking on her thumb,aparently the coffee cup had broke in her hands."Son of a..."I raised my eyebrow,she bled easy.I didn't know caught me looking and scowled."Sorry."I waved my hand,her expression softened,and I tossed her a box of tissues."Thanks..."

"Mhmm."She wrapped two tissues around the cut and carefully picked up the broken correl.I watched her the whole time,she didn't seem to mind as she dumped the mess into a trashcan."How old are you?"

"Turning fourteen soon."She said tapping her fingers on the ground."And you're turning sixteen right?"My eyebrow quirked,something that had become routien in the last hour,and nodded."Tseng said you were two years older than me."

"Indeed."Silence descended,a rather tense silence,I didn't like it.

"Are you naturally blonde or did you dye it?"I chuckled,happy she had broken that quiet.

"I was born with blonde hairWhat about yours?"She looked at the strands hanging over her shoulder.

"Well,it's been green ever since I can remember,I've never said it's always been this color."

"Was your mothers hair green as well?"She frowned,thinking,and shook her head.

"Hers was blue."I didn't remember reading anything about her mother except her name and that she was married."What about your mom?Was she nice?"I tensed in my seat.

"Hmm."She took that as an 'I don't want to talk about that' and looked at the bloodstained tissue.

"Sorry."She picked up the second cup of coffee and drank it slowly,peeking at me over the edge.I stared back intensely and Reno opened the door,neither of us looked up.

"What do you want Reno?"I sat on the edge of my desk.I twitched and he looked down into her coffee cup.

"Um,can I leave real quick?"She asked quietly.I waved my hand and she stood silently closing the door.

"Your pretty happy now,ain't'cha?"I glared at him,not saying anything,then looked down at my desk picking up my pen."You like her and you're happy she gets to stay with you all day while the rest of us are gone and you're alone with her and you're gonna try-"I threw my pen at him and he fell off the desk trying to avoid it.

"Get out of my office Reno or I will fire you."He got up but didn't leave.

"Admit it and I will."I growled."Admit it."

"Fine,I am happy she is my Turk."I noticed how possesive I sounded."Now **leave**."He snickered and went to open the door,but Hoshi got to it first,smacking him in the face.

"Where's Reno?"I laughed and pointed,she looked down."Ooh,sorry!"She helped him up,carefully supporting her left,cursing under his breath.I swore I heard 'wait till we get home' but I couldn't be sure.

* * *

**Kris Kaulitz -Untouched-: Okay so, I've written a bunch of Final Fantasy stories, this is the first one I'm making public...So,yeah,Hoshi belongs to she sounds kinda Mary-Sueish please tell me how I can make her less Mary-Sue second OC hasn't shown up,but she belongs to my loverly twin face Jenn (Shadowkitsune95) Jenn has now read it but still...I hate people reading my stories because I'm very self concious about my writing....**

R+R please?I'll give you invisible cake!

~Kris


	2. Time Is Of The Essence

"Yo,Hoshi probably ain't comin' in to didn't come home last night either."Reno said,running a hand through his hair.I sat in silence,and he took that as 'leave.' He left,muttering something about bugging Elena.I stood up,sighing.I began pacing,looking at the clock every other minute.I was antsy,as some would put hadn't come home after the mission,she wasn't coming into work...Had something happened?I threw pencils at random people below,I stood leaning against a wall,chucking things out the window.I growled in frustration,my jaw clenched.

"Sir?"I looked up,Tseng stood in the doorway,his eyebrow raised.I glared."Are you okay?"

"No.I'm of my Turks has failed to show up today."

"Oh,I suppose Reno told you about Hoshi then?"I glared again,tossing another missile at someone."You're worried."It wasn't a question,it was a statement.A statement a nagging voice in the back of my mind taunted me with.

"I suppose."I voice teased me,and I wished I could shut him up,he sounded suspiciously like Reno.

"Then tell her when she comes in?"He suggested.I turned to him,a dark look on my held his hands up,as if in defeat and backed out of the hour had past since Reno had told me my favorite Turk had gone 'missing'.I glared at the clock.

"I hate time."

"I rather like is useful,and a beautiful only we had more of it."I turned ,leaning against my door was the AWAL Turk I'd been worrying about for a good chunk of my morning.I almost sighed in relief,a happy smile played on her lips,but I knew she'd think I was soft.I place a scowl on my face,though it was rather difficult.

"Why are you late?"She opened her mouth but I cut her off."You think you can just waltz in here,an hour late,not even wearing your uniform,and decide the first thing you say is about time?Of all things?"I didn't want to yell at her...Somehow,it just happened...She stared,her mouth still slightly open,her grey-green eyes looked mad.

"Well,I'm sorry I'm actually some people."She said before slamming the door behind her.I was an idiot. 'Yes you are.' the voice agreed.

~General POV~

Tseng opened the door to the Turks lounge,to be met with a sight he never thought he'd was crying silently,but she was also muttering angrily."Ho...shi?"She looked up,a burnt out look to her beloved coffee pot was empty beside her,but the oldest Turk decided to igore that little detail."What's wrong."He asked picking up the pot and starting a new round of the addicting substance.

"I got yelled at."He laughed a had heard her little 'tiff' with the vice president.

"Well,you know he only does it because he cares."He froze,wishing he could unsay what he had just said.

"Yeah right."She scoffed and continued drowning her sorrows in her overly sweetened black coffee.

"I'm cares about you,he was worried about probably thought something had happened."Tseng said,adding the last detail to his perfect cup of coffee.

"Whatever."She stood up,taking his coffee from him and walking slowly back to her employers' son's office."Hey,jackass!If you're done yelling at me,I'm here to do my job."Rufus winced behind his desk as she opened the door silently as usual,but the slamming wasn't something routein.

* * *

**Kris Kaulitz -Untouched-:So, what's up?Jenn face (Shadowkitsune95) helped me this time...Invisible cake for reviewers!**


	3. Time Is Of THe Essence 2

Hoshi sat in her corner,the one she always sat she had a cup or two of coffee next to this time,it was her pistol,**'Sanctus Ventus'**(holy wind),her hand rested on the barrel.I could see **'Celestial Patronus'**(heavenly protector) had been placed in the leg had been glaring at me non-stop since she had come back,and I still didn't have an answer.I had asked her fifteen times already to tell me why she was late."Why?"

"I'm not telling you."Her hand twitched on the gun.I sighed,I'd have to use my last resort.

"I demand you tell me why you are late."Her jaw twitched,and I wished I hadn't said anything,her grey eyes looked mad.

"You want to know why?"She stood up,slamming her hands down onto my desk,making me jump slightly.I already regretted asking."I killed someone,Shinra!I shot him!I did exactly what my dad wanted me to stay away from besides you!"I blinked twice,she was breathing heavily,her face was pushed away from the desk,the piece of furniture shook."He had a family,and now,I took him away from the people who cared about like whoever killed my dad did."

"You shouldn't have gone."

"Yeah,well blame your dad."I did...I didn't say it,but I blamed him.

* * *

**Kris Kaulitz -Untouched-: Sorry it's so 's a continuation of the second !**


	4. Short Lived Glory

Reno and Hoshi stood in front of my desk,Tseng had a hand on each of their their necks and what seemed to be noodles in his was trying not laugh,and her redhaired companion just smirked lazily."What did you do this time."I sighed,leaning my head on my two pointed over their shoulders at their superior who twitched.

"It was him."The younger of the two said.I saw Tseng's hand twitched towards his gun,but he stopped when he heard another pistol being cocked."Try it,I dare you."The girl was grinning as if someone had told her Guns'R'Us was having a Wuitanian man sighed and set his hand on her neck again.I shook my head,groaning.

"Why can't any of you be normal?!"Reno stuck his tongue out and Hoshi pouted.

"Normals boring."The two explained in unison.I could see why Tseng drank so much caffeine now,being around these two all day would give me migraines too,let alone the other ones.

"Okay Tseng,what did they do,they obviously aren't going to tell me."The greenhaired girl tried shaking her 'captains' hand off,to no avail.

"These two hoodlums,"Hoshi scowled."Decided it would be fun to start throwing food at Rude and your father."I almost laughed,I'd have to congratulate them when Tseng was out of hearing range."And they ruined the staff meeting."

"There was a staff meeting?"Me and the other Turks asked.

"Yes,your father decided it would be best if you didn't meeting was the room full of people you two barged into with plates of knocked President Shinra out with a ladle."I looked down at my desk,trying very hard not to laugh."Sir,this is no laughing matter."

"Maybe if he didn't sit on his ass all day,he wouldn't have KO'd so easy."I looked back up,my face as composed as 's smirk had softened to a slight smile,and Reno seemed to have passed out leaning on Tseng's hand."I will handle this later,Tseng you and the rest of the imbecils go on whatever missions you have to tend to today,Hoshi I believe your break is over."Tseng let them go,Reno falling with a resounding crash on the floor,and Hoshi saluting me in a mocking Reno let out a long string of curses and insults towards Leviathan and Ifrit and whatever mothers they might've had,the redhead was dragged away by Tseng,and Hoshi plopped down in the chair across from mine smiling.

"How's your day been?"I was surprised,yesterday she had still been ignoring me for asking her to tell me what happened.

"Tiring,and it's still only eight in the morning,but amusing to say the least."She grinned."So,you actually threw things at my father?"

"Hell yeah."She kicked her legs up over the arms of the chair.

"That's my girl."She turned a light red and looked at the wall.I smiled slightly.

"Mhmm..."She pushed her hair away,revealing the two new piercings that graced the pale shell of her ear.

"And your day?"She laughed.

"Fun.I honestly didn't know I was disrupting anything,let alone a meeting I was supposed to know ,and if Reeve asks,I was here the whole ti-"The door slammed open,revealing a very angered Reeve.

"You!"He pointed at my grinning Turk."I know it was you!It had to have been!"

"Why,Poindexter,I have no idea what you could possibly mean."I watched the two.

"Reeve,what are you accusing Hoshi about?"He looked to me,the vein in his temple twitching.

"She lit my files on fire!"

"Really?Reno said the only files you had were the copies of LOVELESS Genesis gave you to watch over."He looked back at her.

"It was you!"I sighed,my day was just going to get louder,wasn't it?"I'm going to murder you,bring you back and then lock you in Hojo's lab!"

"Reeve,she didn't do it..."She looked at me,the smirk was back."There was no way she could've done it considering she's been here in my office the whole ,whoever burnt your,ahem,files,is not in my office at the present is possible that Tseng has that person running errands."

"Your off the hook for if it wasn't Reno,I'm sicking Genesis on you."He left,still muttering about that play.

"It was you."I stated calmly as Hoshi jumped up.

"Yep!"She hugged me tightly."Thanks for covering for 'd probably kill my poor plant."I turned red and nodded as she sat back down.

"But,if he finds out it really was you,I won't be able to help you."I leaned my head on my hand,watching as she grimaced."Why'd you do it?"

"He stole my te-"She stopped,as if whatever she was going to say would embaress her."A very important member of my family."She said twirling her hair.

"Aw,does the little girl stil have a teddy bear?"She twitched,pulling one of her guns out."I was kidding sheesh."

"Meanie...Where's your cat?"I looked up."The big black one."

"Dark Nation?"She nodded,her head lolling back over the arm lazily."He's around here...Somewhere..."

"How do you lose a panther,Rufus?Honestly."I shrugged,I didn't know the answer to that myself...

"With any luck,he'll eat the fat man and I can begin my own presidency."Hoshi shook her agreed with my father that fear was not a good way to rule over Midgar,much less the rest of Gaia.

"It's just not a good idea..."She muttered looking out of the window at the stormy looking sky.

"Why did you want to be a Turk."She looked over at me,surprise written all over her face.

"It's a secret."She held a finger to her lips,a taunting smile on her face but her eyes looked sad."One..Even I don't fully understand myself."She frowned.

"Your turn."She made a humming noise.

"Why are you so curious today?"

"I have nothing to do at the moment."She smiled again,looking at me from the corner of her eye.I looked down at my desk,an envelope catching my eye."What..."It had Reno's name in the sender box and mine in the recipitent box.I bit my stood up,trying to see better.

"Hmm?"I tried hiding the picture but she grabbed it anyway."Reno..."She hissed ripping up the picture,and I could almost see her planning the poor redheads death.

"So...You do own teddy bears?"She turned on me,a dark almost murderous look in her eyes.

"Got a problem with it"}I shook my head.

"None at all..."


	5. Drugs and Dances

Why did I agree to this?I asked myself as I was dragged inside of the bar by a hyper and grinning 's right,she begged.I sighed,raking my fingers through my hair as the girl led me to a seat at the counter."Naomi!"Another Turk of mine turned around grinning.

"Hoshi!"She hopped over the counter hugging the greenhaired girl.I shook my head,frowning.I rubbed my temples to quell the headache from the music,Hoshi set an arm around my shoulder shaking me.

"Come on!Be happy!Have fun."I gently removed her arm,she crossed her arms,her eyes looked hurt.

"I do not have fun."I said,she looked even sadder before leaving me with Reno and Rude.I saw her go up to a man with brown hair and talk to him a bit before he handed her something and she handed him something in return."Reno,what's she doing?"The redhead looked over before making a soft sounded like anger and dissapointment.

"It's something she should tell you about herself..."She came back smiling, and Naomi handed her a glass full of murky sipping it she grinned and pulled on my hand.

"Dance?Pleeeease?"She pouted and I sighed,standing jumped up and down clapping."Thank you thank you thank you!"She pulled me into the thick of other people dancing,a song with a catchy beat that she seemed to recognize starting.I watched her for a moment,a confused look on my face."You've never really danced have you?"She laughed when I shook my head no."Just go with it."

"Go with it?"She nodded."You look like your having a seizure."

"That's what your supposed to look should have fun,don't care what anyone thinks."I shook my head,I had to look like a Shinra,I couldn't 'let loose'.

"Mmm..."Her face brightened.

"Okay,stay in Reno's eyesight.I'll be right back,kay?"I nodded and she ran off,leaving me to stand in the middle of everyone music,and the dancers,stopped."Ha!"I turned,Hoshi was trying to keep the man from earlier away from the music system.

"What in Holy's name...?"She let out a cry of success and dragged the man towards the bar,handcuffing him to a she got the handcuffs,I have no idea...She skipped back over to me,a happy smile on her face."What did you do."

"I got Hiro to play the kinda music you're probably used to."She shrugged and took my hands as a slow song,the first I had heard since walking through the door,began.

"You handcuffed a man to a door,Hoshi."She smiled as our dance began,other couples were doing the same.

"He hates slow music."I shook my head,remembering my earlier questions.

"What did that man give you?"She looked to the side,her eyes sad.

"Nothing..."I made her look at me.

"What was it."I had seen her put it into her pocket,if I wanted to I could easily take it.

"Nothing.I swear."I slipped my hand into the pocket and pulled it out,despite her trying to keep it was a little bag of what looked like salt."Give it back..."I pulled her towards Reno and held up the bag.

"What is it Reno?"He took it,sighing again."Reno."

"It's coke.I thought she quit."She was sitting on the bar,staring a the ground.A fourteen year old girl with coke?

"You could die."Was the first thing I said when we were back in my leaned back on the door,covering her ears as if she didn't want to hear my words.I sat behind my desk,looking at the offending bag on the clear surface."If you were on the job 'high' your judgement could be affected."

"What does it ,some guy gets away from me alive,Reno would have fun killing him instead."She muttered.

"It matters because your a Turk,your my Turk."She shook her head,falling onto her side staring at me.

"Yeah,I'm a I died,noone would care except maybe Reno or else hates us,because we work for this ,if it came down to us being alive or not,everyone would probably cheer for the former."

"Pessimist."She glared half-heartedly at me."You really shouldn't use any form of 's bad for you,your body,and how you think."

"Leave me alone..."I sighed,Hoshi rolled over facing the wall."Not like you care anyways..."I looked up,wondering if I had heard the saddness in her voice or if it was my imagination.


	6. Pokerfaces and Secrets

It's been a year since the little incident at that club we went ,Naomi and Hoshi are both in my office,and frankly I'd rather deal with Reno and 's not that the two don't get along,far from it actually,but they're loud."No!Not that one!"I think they're playing some type of card game,and Hoshi seemed to be winning,even if she was pouting when the blue haired girl reached for one of her cards.

"I wi-you liar!"I watched Naomi throw the cards at her.I sighed,the two were a handful when they were seperated,and I have to deal with them together.

"It's called a poker face!"

"If you don't stop antagonizing my turk,Naomi,I'm throwing you out."they looked up at me,both pouting."Don't give me that face,you're getting on my nerves."I heard muttering,and a whispered protest as the two struggled with wrench the deck of reshuffled cards from Hoshi's hands with a triumphant cry.I felt said deck connect with my head.

"Ya can't tell me what to do,and ya can't throw me out.I'm baby-sitting ya."I twitched.

"You're not baby-sitting me,you over-grown child."Hoshi put her face in her hands,but if she was laughing or shaking her head,I couldn't hand closed around something on my desk,just itching just to throw it at the hyper-active woman in front of me.

"Oh,that hurts alot."She mocked me,placing her hands over where her heart should've been,if she had one.

"C'mon guys,calm 't do anything rash."I looked up,while I had been contemplating silencing the turk,Hoshi had stood placed a hand on my shoulder,squeazing it gently and pointedly.

"If the baby promises to be nice,I wo-Ow!"The stapler bounced off Naomis head,leaving a staple in her forehead."You little-"

"Go have Tseng pull it out."

"Tseng?Are you insane?"I tilted my head,amused.

"It's either him,Reno,or Rude."She paled.

"I'll be back."She scowled closing the door with a slam.I laughed slightly,noone trusted the other Turks for medical advice or treatment,except the absent Elena.

"Rufus."I looked up again,my smile almost faltering at the sight of my angry Turk."You shouldn't have done that,you could've seriously hurt her."I looked down at the papers on my desk,muttering something."You shouldn't mutter,I can't understand you."

"I said,she deserved it."something connected with the back of my head,a hand maybe.I don't know,but it hurt.I glared up at her,her grey eyes were anxious."You know,Hoshi,hitting your employer is not a very good way to get a promotion."

"I'm not looking for a promotion,I like my job."I noticed how her eyes looked down slightly when she said that.

"Why do you like this job?"I asked, glared.

"I'm not telling you."she plopped down in her corner,arms hour later,and Naomi hadn't returned but I could hear cursing,yelling,and gunshots.

"Will you tell me now?"she rested her head on her arm,after stretching out.

"Why do ya wanna know so bad?"

"I'm just curious."she glared again.

"Lair."

"I'm not won't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your concern,Rufus."

"Yes it is.I'm your employer."why must she be so stubborn?It's a simple question."Please?"

"Uh,lemme ."

"Why not?"She yawned.

"Because,I don't think you should know because it ain't your business."Hmph,she's so...stubborn,but it's kind of cute."C'mon,drop it."

"Fine fine you'll have to tell me eventually."she smirked,and I could only guess what she was than likely,it was,'Wanna bet?'

"If you can find something to hold over me,then you can don't bother asking Reno,he won't tell you."I had figured as much...If there's anything he loved more than annoying his house-mate,it was making me miserable.


End file.
